


Make Me Think of You

by Kelbelle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Past Roy, Royai - Freeform, Team Mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelle/pseuds/Kelbelle
Summary: Of all the people from Roy's past to show up unannounced with Riza en toe, why did it have to be him? And why did that arrogant smirk scream that he needed something, and of course, not something small. Why was that something helping him save his country? Dear god, why did Roy always have to be the good guy?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 15





	1. How Do I Address This Tension?

Tick, tick, tick, tick. Roy Mustang felt the sun beat through the glorious windows in his office onto his back draped in the military wool uniform. The sun was remarkably hot despite the air conditioner running on full blast, and there was not a person who wasn’t feeling it. On top of it, the clock was ticking astonishingly slow against the heat of the sun dragging out the hours beyond their typical sixty minutes. Fuery, the youngest co-worker in his squad, was finally following suit of his superiors, draping his own wool coat on the coat rack instead of trying to adhere to the military’s staunch dress policy. His face was tinged pink as he crossed over to drop yet another file on his absent lieutenant's desk. This was the second day she was absent this week and her absence was felt in a very real way as the stacks of files piled higher and higher, with no reprieve in sight.

“Fuery, was there anything that needed to be completed today in that stack of paperwork,” Roy huffed at the thought of having to catch up on Riza’s paperwork even though she had done this in his place dozens of times.  
  
“No, you know the lieutenant, she would never leave her work completely unchecked. She told me she would be coming in today to pick up the files,” Fuery replied happily, clearly excited to see his favorite of his higher ups. He clung to her with no shame, always attempting to absorb the latest drop of knowledge she would let slip.  
  
“Yeah sir, no offence,” Havoc chimed in from across the office, “but I don’t think Hawkeye would even trust Falman with her paperwork, much less you.” Havoc’s smirk matched his otherwise sly remarks. The blonde man loved to throw a jab, especially when it was at his boss’s expense.  
  
“Haha, very funny, Havoc. Remember, I’m the one who reviews her paperwork, so I’m more than capable of handling it. Thanks for the vote of confidence, though.” Roy reclined in his chair, trying to remember exactly what it was that Hawkeye had requested leave for. Not that it was any of his business, but it wasn’t like her not say what she was requesting the leave for. She was also so thorough though, even in her leave of absence form, but he was sure she didn’t write anything down.  
  
“Curious, very curious.” Tap, tap, tap, a knocking on the door jarred Roy from his lingering thoughts. “Come in.”  
  
“Hi, sir,” as if she could hear inside his mind, in walks his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye in a much different outfit than he was used to seeing her in. Riza was certainly not here for work as her tight, plaid skirt and white, slightly unbuttoned, blouse would show. There was no stopping the blush creeping across his cheeks, which were already a faint pink from the ungodly heat.

“Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” piped up Fuery, excited to see his favorite boss. “I have your paperwork over here.” Fuery led her over to her desk, starting to explain his various organizations and piles of paperwork. Riza, true to her personality, politely listened, nodding along to the countless steps in organization. Roy, doing his best to keep his eyes off of the lieutenant, buried his face into the paperwork, at least that was until yet another person walked into his office. Roy groaned internally, looking up to see who else felt the need to interrupt this already irking day, and much to his frustration, it was one of the last people he ever wanted to see.

“Riza, sorry to cut in, but I was told I need to be accompanied by military personnel,” the man said sheepishly, inching his way into the crowded office. The man walked in, waving at the other military officers before taking a spot right next to Riza. His light, wavy, brunette locks seemed to blow in the nonexistent breeze, his charming smile exuded charisma, and his chic sense of fashion seemed to tie the whole persona together - perfectly effortless.

“Roy Mustang! Wow, I can’t believe it - it truly has been years! How have you been?” Roy’s jaw clenched tighter, Reagan Von Aeir, Berthold Hawkeye’s other apprentice, and much to his annoyance, a dear friend of one Riza Hawkeye. Roy rarely hated people, but he hated this man. Much to his irritation, Roy took his hand for a firm handshake.

“Reagan, it has been a long time. What brings you into Amestris? Shouldn’t you be soaking up the sun in Donbachi right about now?” The bitterness in his voice undercut any congenial tone that typically accompanied political exchanges. 

“You’re right, I should be, but I had the time to see Riza, and I would never pass up the opportunity to be around my favorite woman,” Regan smirked, throwing a wink in Riza’s direction, and flicking his perfect beach waves from his face. Roy gagged internally, but watched as Riza’s smile pulled down into a stern look. She clearly was not here for his antics today, which meant good news for Roy.

“Sir, may Reagan and I have a moment alone to speak with you?” Without acknowledging a response from their commanding officer, Roy’s subordinates already had one foot out the door, trying their best to avoid the thick tension that seemed to only be exasperated by the heat wave. Those men knew better than to get in the middle of whatever this was. With a final ‘have fun, Roy’ from Havoc, the mahogany door slammed and sealed his fate. Great.  
  
“I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” joked Roy, motioning to the cushioned chairs in front of his desk. “What is on your mind, lieutenant?” Much to Roy’s disdain of Reagan, he wouldn’t just show up unannounced at his office without a reason, especially not with Riza en toe. Something was wrong in the worst of ways. “Let’s not mince words - what is going on, Reagan?” The office became heavy with apprehension, eyes shifting back and forth and attempts to speak were made although not happening, but with yet another passing ‘tick’ on the clock, Reagan finally caved.

“Creta is trying their hand at a coup d'etat in an attempt to de-throne my family’s lineage, and in the process have assassinated at least twenty of my finest guards, and are now using cover agents to burn down citizen’s homes, shops, and livelihoods. It’s becoming a war zone.” Regan spat, his cool tone all but burned up in anger. “We’re a port country, built on peace and honest work, and all of this is happening because of some fabled rumor that our country is harboring a Philosopher’s Stone! We would never do that, we don’t even want one! And the worst part is that they are now targeting my sister. She is too young to need to deal with this mess!” Regan exploded, punctuating his anger with fists slamming onto Roy’s hardwood desk, shaking the few pieces of decor that adorned it. The man’s body was trembling, his frustration completely upending his relaxed demeanor from before. Roy had heard rumors of Creta’s slow encroachment onto its neighboring territory, but he didn’t know that it had come to this.  
  
“I’m begging you, Roy, er- Colonel Mustang,” his fists unclenching replacing his anger with a merciful bow, astonishing Roy with the gesture. “Please help me save my country. The people of Donbachi don’t deserve this kind of pain in life, and I can’t save them alone.” Choking on tears at this point, Reagan was all but on his knees, trying to convince Roy to help, and in this moment, Roy couldn’t say no.  
  
“Reagan, go back to your hotel and take the day to prepare for an immediate departure to Donbachi. Please make sure to alert your commanders we are coming, and that Amestis will be deploying a team tomorrow morning to help with Creta relations,” Roy said, nodding lightly on ‘relations’. This certainly wasn’t going to be a diplomatic visit in the traditional sense. “And Lieutenant, go home and change and be back by 1500 hours with an overnight bag. We have a long night of logistics and strategizing ahead of us tonight.”

“Roy, I-uh, thank you,” a bewildered Reagan stuttered out. To his complete shock, Riza’s idea worked, and Donbachi was going to get the help it needed to stop this violence.  
  
“Anything for the lives and freedoms of Donbachi, Reagan. Amestris is happy to help maintain peace and safety for your people. Now go.” And with that, Reagan recovered as though his smile never slipped off his face, marching out of the office with his shoulders held higher than before with a renewed hope.

“Sir,” Roy’s grinning face turned his attention to Riza whose stoic features donned a gentle grin with a hint of a smirk. “I know how hard that was for you, and I know he and I both owe you a great deal. Thank you, sir. I will find a way to make it up to you.”

“I will never turn down people in need of help, Hawkeye, and his people need help. Now as for your taste in friends, I will never understand why you choose to hang out with Von Aeir. He is the absolute worst.”

Riza slipped out the grand mahogany doors, but not without the final one liner before their inevitable long evening pouring over paperwork, “I don’t know, Colonel, Reagan always has been quite charming, as we both know.”  
  
And with that, the doors slammed shut, and Roy was left with his jaw wide open, and half a mind to tell Riza exactly what he felt about Reagan. Charming, whatever.

* * *

And with that, the setup for the story and one completed chapter! Let me know what you think of this so far! I'm very excited to keep the ball rolling on this. Writing Royai fics has filled the COVID void in my life quite nicely, haha. 

The story and chapter are both named after songs by The Band CAMINO, respectively, and I will keep the chapter/song theme going through the story! Hopefully you find some new tunes you like! The title is from Daphne Blue and chapter is See Through.

Thanks so much, y'all!


	2. What Do You Know, I'm a Fool For You

“All Aboard, train departing for Atronian Bay, Donbachi!” The call from the conductor rang loud and clear as passengers clambered through the train doors, trying to scope out the best window seats for both beautiful views, and also early morning naps. With a large yawn and catlike stretch, Roy took his seat across from Hawkeye, who already had her new book in hand, ‘The Relations of Creta and Amestris, vol. 2’. How fitting. Roy reached for his own novel, but it sat in his lap more like a paperweight than a light read. Despite the overnighter of heavy researching and strategic planning with the whole team, Roy couldn’t shake the pit in his stomach that had formed. There was still so much that was left undetermined, and that was not how he liked to head into these types of political situations.

The team departed Grand Amestris Station for the seaside. The one upside to Donbachi was that it was an ocean country, and the weather was almost always spectacular - not too cold, but not too hot like Amestris had been. Roy let a soft grin settle on his face thinking about the smell of the ocean and the feel of the breeze on his face before his peaceful bubble was popped.  
  
“Hey, sir, when are we expected to arrive again,” Havoc called from the seat back to back with his.

“We’re expected to arrive around 1100 hours, Havoc,” Riza cut in, sparing the sleepy Colonel the stream of questions. Roy nodded in agreement, and let himself drift back into his own thoughts. Last night’s organizing kept racing through his mind. The strategic placement of his team, the late addition of Catalina and Hughes, the Creta coup d'etat looming over the Von Aeir family, it was like a bomb waiting to both simultaneously blow and be defused. “Fuery on radio interception and intel, Breda on strategic defence measures, Falman on urban defence, Catalina and Hughes on royal guard duty, Havoc on princess duty, Hawkeye on prince duty, and…” he muttered to himself only to be interrupted by the screaming train whistle accompanied with the tugging movement of the train.  
  
The scenery flew past them as the hours passed. Roy tried to lull himself to sleep with the rocking of the train, but his brain refused to shut off with the impending heavy political lobbying about to happen. Creta surely wasn’t going to back off if a Philosopher’s Stone was involved. They were merciless in the hunt and only wanted one to overthrow Amestris. That all said, Cretain officials certainly weren’t going to be excited to see Mustang’s face on the frontlines of shutting down their coup attempt.

“Just great,” Roy muttered before his exhaustion finally settled in, and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber to pass the time. Even a few hours were better than none.  
  
“Hey, Sir. Colonel, we’re just pulling up on the shoreline of Atronian Bay,” Riza shook him, stirring Roy from his desperately needed nap. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, Roy stole a moment for himself to take in the breathtaking cityscape etched right into the brushed grey cliffside. The stone architecture was remarkable with labyrinthine carved paths scaling down the cliffs, homes and shops in varying shapes and sizes littered the mountains, and bustling people making their way around the grand staircases to carry on with their daily lives. The beautiful scenes before them sprawled all the way down to the white, sandy beaches where the harbors kissed the oceans. The ports were filled to the brim with intricate sailboats and machinery to sort out their biggest export, fish. The city was alive in the most pure and honest way, and with a great weight on his shoulders, Roy felt the dire need to protect Donbachi from its heinous neighbors. 

“Man, now I get why they call it the Sea of Dreams. This place looks straight out of my dreams,” Roy said. “You’ve been here before, right Lieutenant?”  
  
“Yes, just once to visit Reagan and Henrietta a few years ago. It certainly hasn’t lost its charm.”  
  
“Right, I don’t see how it could,” Roy trailed off, stealing a glance of his lieutenant taking in the scene before her. The sunshine bounced off the train windows, casting golden rays of sunlight on her face and hair. It was a rare and treasured site to see Riza this gentle and glowing. Her whole demeanor shifted when it was just the two of them. Her jawline would soften, shoulders relax, and the smallest of grins appeared on her cheeks. These were the moments that he would keep locked in his memories. “I should go wake up the others.”  
  
Roy made his rounds, shaking the shoulders of each of his team including the new extras. Greeted with grumbles and some gentle swats, everyone rose to their own versions of the new paradise that surrounded them.  
  
“Damn Roy, when you pick missions, you sure pick them right,” Maes Hughes bounded over to his friend’s side as though he didn’t just wake up from hours of sleeping. “So what’s the plan,” Hughes asked as the train speed slowed down to dock in the station. The team gathered around Roy to get their departing orders.  
  
“Hawkeye is going to lead you to the palace and get you to your assigned posts for the time being. There will be cars waiting for everyone at the station to escort you. Remember, we are guests of Donbachi and the royal family, but that doesn’t rule out anyone from a part of the coup d'etat. Keep your eyes peeled for anything and everything that could be suspicious. I’ll be going to the Creta Embassy to attempt to have a meeting with the Cretain representatives about the investigation Amestris has opened against them. Hughes, you’ll be joining me for this. Your historical knowledge will be unequivocally important here. Once Hughes and I finish up at the Embassy, we will meet you with further instruction.” Each person nodded in understanding as the train screeched to a halt. “Alright, pack up, and let’s get going.”  
  
“Sir,” resounded the chorus of people around him.  
  
Most of the team followed Hawkeye, everyone excitedly talking about the weather and what their plans were for visiting the beaches in their spare time knowing full well there wouldn’t be much, but the team could dream. Hughes gravitated right to Roy’s side as they made their way towards the embassy building, which stuck out as much as a metallic fortress amongst the paths of white stone buildings and shops could. Roy noted that most people seemed to steer clear of the Embassy, but there were a few street merchants who didn’t seem to mind the Cretain military presence as they continued selling amongst the base of the stairs, pedaling fried pastries and bunches of flowers to passerbys.  
  
The two soldiers presented their passports to the military guards and headed into the less than charming building only to be met with uneasy looks from passing Cretain soldiers. They made their way to the secretary who had a deeply uninterested disposition towards both of them.  
  
“And, what is it you two want,” she sneered, her eyes darting up and down the Amestrian uniforms.  
  
“We’re here to meet with General Anuko. We have a letter of introduction from General Grumman,” Roy offered, handing over the letter to her. He was thankful Riza was able to get that from the general on the fly. The young woman popped her bubble gum, calessly ripping open the envelope to give the letter a once over.  
  
“Sorry gentlemen, but General Anuko is very busy today, and all his appointments are booked through the week. Maybe next week? I could pass along a message if you’d like.” Roy groaned internally, of course Anuko would deny the appointment. No high ranking General liked to hear news of a neighboring country opening an investigation. “No -.”  
  
“Here you go, miss,” Hughes butt in before Roy could say his piece. He pulled out a packed manilla envelope, handing it over with a wink to the secretary. “Could you please see to it that General Anuko gets this? I would be so grateful.” He sealed the act with a slight bow of the head. The woman’s demeanor changed from coarse to charmed in a matter of moments. Roy stifled the smirk threatening to appear on his lips. Nice work, Hughes. The woman took the stuffed packet and promised it would find its home in Anuko’s mailbox, which was better than nothing.  
  
“Thank you, miss. It has been a pleasure,” Hughes mused as Roy nearly sprinted out the door, leaving Maes to finish up his false charming routine. The man was a ham and there was no reeling that in once it began.  
  
‘ _Anuko won’t hold a meeting with us, which surely doesn’t look good for Donbachi. I’m positive he’s involved at this point.’_ Roy thought, trying to piece together what Creta’s next target would be. He took a seat on the steps, surveying the crowds and lifecycle of the city. Everything seemed so peaceful for the impending violence at hand. Squeezing his eyes shut, Roy tried to force his brain to come up with something, anything to get to the next lead. _‘C’mon, Mustang, think. You’re a Colonel in the greatest military in the world. You’re better than this. There has to be something I’m missing.’_ Roy’s frustration manifested as a long groan.  
  
“And this is why you brought me along, eh Roy,” Maes interrupted his train of thought with a bit of gloating. “It’s a good thing I’m so charming, otherwise you’d still be trying to hand over the articles of investigation.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Charming as ever, Hughes. Just don’t let Gracia catch wind of your flirting,” Roy joked, but the man next to him stiffened.  
  
“H-Hey! This is for the job, I would never,” Hughes cried out, tailing Roy. The two men trekked up to the palace at the top of the cliffside to join their comrades, chatting with the locals, making frequent stops to get a feel for the layout of the city, and more importantly, any intel the city had to offer on the coup d’etat. Everyone had their own version of what was going on, but all signs pointed to Creta.

“These people sure are nice, huh,” Maes mentioned off hand, surveying his own surroundings.

“Absolutely, that’s why we’re here. We’ve got to help them.”  
  
“Mhmm...say Roy, what is your connection to Prince Von Heir exactly? I heard from Havoc you didn’t seem particularly thrilled when he walked into the office.”  
  
Roy inhaled sharply. Of course, he had to ask, and from the spark in Hughes' eyes it was clear that he wasn’t going to drop it. “He was the other apprentice that studied under Master Hawkeye. He spent summers at the Hawkeye residence, and I guess it had been a family tradition long before I arrived orchestrated by the Grumman side of Lieutenant Hawkeye’s family. So, yes we spent a few summers together while I trained.”

“And, what else?”  
  
“What do you mean what else?”  
  
Hughes sighed in frustration. “C’mon Mustang, out with it! What is the issue between you two! I can tell from the way your breath hitched and you avoided my eyes. There is more you’re not telling me. Does it have to do with Riza?”  
  
“Nothing, Hughes, just drop it,” Roy bit back. He didn’t want to relive his past in broad daylight in the middle of a bustling city.  
  
“Like hell, I’ll drop it Mustang, but I’ll leave it alone for now at least.”  
  
Roy rolled his eyes at his friend, but out of the corner caught the hint of a bright red coat that was all too familiar, and definitely not in fashion in this town.  
  
“Hey Mr. Mustang,” a childlike voice carried on the sea breeze. Mouth agape, Roy’s head swiveled on a dime to the full suit of armor and a short blonde teenager strolling through the city. “It’s nice to see you, again!”

“Likewise, Al, Ed. What are you two doing here?” Roy knew the answer.  
  
“Hughes called for us. Said something about a Philosopher’s Stone, so we came up to have a look for ourselves,” Ed piped in, stuffing a few pastries in his mouth in the process. These two boys we’re always chasing this stone.  
  
“It looked like we could use some extra hands, so I called in our friendly neighborhood state alchemist and suit of armor,” Hughes smirked, shooting finger guns at the brothers. “C’mon boys, I’ll fill you in on the way to the palace.” Roy feigned annoyance at the boy’s presence, but was truly grateful for the extra skilled alchemists here to help with the work at hand.

The group finally reached the magnificent, stately mansion, Hughes chatting the boys ears off along the way. Roy took note of the many entrances and exits of the estate and surrounding gardens that were under much heavier guard than normal. Roy and Maes flashed their passports at the door and vouched for the two boys who were getting hassled at the gates, despite Ed’s state alchemist pocket watch.

“Roy, hello! You’ve made it,” an all too chipper voice called from the front foyer of the mansion. Roy waved politely trying to ignore his gut reaction to punch Reagan in the mouth. Roy introduced the brothers to Reagan, and felt a small sense of pride when Ed waved off Reagan’s princely accolades, and instead ran over to Roy’s team to say his hellos. Al patted Reagan on the back, reassuring him that Ed was always like this and started a lively conversation about Al’s peculiar body with the prince. 

Roy wrangled his squad plus a few extra guardsmen to the dining room, which was fashioned into a makeshift war room for private coordinating and strategizing. Maps and tactical notes were strewn across the long mahogany table laying out what was known up to this point in the investigation. Roy took a moment to update his team on the little information he had about the coup, and undeterred by the lack of details, everyone took a spot at their section of the table and began their deep dive into researching. Silence overtook the air with the exception of fiddling papers and hushed discussions amongst comrades.  
  
“Listen, I just think we need to lure these people out into the open,” Havoc announced after pouring over the documents again and again, frustrated with his lack of progress in finding any viable leads.  
  
“Brilliant idea, Havoc,” Heymans sneered from across the room. “Anything else? Should we also, I don’t know, defeat them?” The tension in the room spiked. They had been digging through documents for hours with nothing to show for it barring a few weak leads. That, of course, led to Breda and Havoc getting into a classic shouting match with Fuery and Falman taking their sides as the number two and everyone else falling into their respective faction. Roy ignored the typical fussing knowing it would blow over, and went back peeling through the paperwork in front of him.  
  
“Upcoming events…,” Roy read over a headline of the paper in front of him. “Hey, Hawkeye. What do you know about this?” Roy motioned her over, and felt his breath hitch and shoulders square up with her at his side. “What is this Classica Gala?”  
  
She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her, ear and Roy caught the smell of her lavender soap waft slightly through the air. Lavender was always his favorite scent on her.  
  
“It’s the biggest gala Donbachi has. It’s a founder’s ball for the country, and higher ups from Donbachi and surrounding lands come to celebrate. It’s typically an A-List affair,” Riza offered.  
  
“Hmm...a big enough affair that it would draw the attention of a few assassins, perhaps?” Roy cocked an eyebrow, and Riza nodded in response to his question. “Well then, we may have a way to draw them out. Nice idea, Havoc!” Havoc’s head shot up from his entrenched argument with Breda and offered a ‘what’ in response to his name but his attention was short lived.  
  
Roy turned back to Riza. “We would only have three days to get ready, but if you think from a protection detail standpoint we could pull it off, then I want to use Reagan and Henrietta as bait to draw the assassins out.” Riza stared into his onyx eyes, clearly trying to read if he was serious about this plan, and she knew he was.  
  
“I think with Havoc and Rebecca protecting Henrietta and you and I taking care of Reagan, we could make it happen,” she responded matter of factly, but not without a hint of worry in her voice. She knew this plan wasn’t without its potential holes, but if they really focused and played their part right, this would be the best course of action they had.  
  
Roy’s brain flew through tactical plans while Riza cut Havoc and Breda’s argument short to explain their plan. He could hear plenty of short lived objections, including a few from Ed and Al who greatly disagreed with using people as bait. This wasn’t any of their call though, much to Roy’s frustration. Roy left the war room, letting everyone else work out the finer points of the strategy at hand and went to find Henrietta and Reagan. _Great, alone time with Reagan, my favorite._ _  
_ _  
_Roy knocked on a few doors, only to find butler and busboys. “They are probably on the balcony,” one of the butlers offered kindly after his fifth wrong door. Roy expressed hurried thank yous and ran up countless flights of stairs. Trying not to look too winded, he gingerly opened the french door seeing both siblings sitting, staring off into the evening skylines, while quietly discussing affairs of their own. Roy cleared his throat to cut the silence “Excuse me, I’m sorry to intrude.”  
  
“Oh it is no problem,” the young woman bounded out of her seat, billowing tiers of skirt floating behind her like a cloud, and she had an air about her that was soft and gentle. This must be his sister. “I don’t believe we have met. My name is Henrietta, but please feel free to call me Henri. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Her voice was just as tender as she seemed.  
  
“Likewise, Miss Henri,” Roy mused. She was nothing like her brother, and it showed in every way. “I hate to be so quick to cut into business, but I did come up here with a question for the both of you.” The two siblings leaned in closer, eager to hear what the Colonel had come up with. “My team and I believe that we have a way to draw out the assassins in a way that will keep more people from being harmed, and help keep you both safe for the long term. That being said, there will be some trust that you both as leaders will have to place in us.”  
  
“Go on,” Reagan urged, his voice heavy with hope, but also anxious to know what this all meant.  
  
“For the Classica Gala, my team would like to use you both to draw out the assassins. Obvi-,”  
  
“You want to use us, my sister and I, the crowned prince and princess of Donbachi as bait in your scheme? No, absolutely not. I won’t allow it,” Reagan cut in with his signature relaxed voice dropping into a dark, accusing tone. Roy recoiled slightly at the harshness while disguising a smirk. _There is the Reagan I know and love._ _  
_ _  
_“Brother, please be rational. Our people are in trouble, and they need leaders who are willing to take risks, not royals who are afraid of dying,” Henri interrupted Reagan’s bitter assessment of the working plan. Roy liked this girl. “You can’t always play it safe, Reagan!”  
  
‘Henri, you are a sixteen year old girl. You don’t know anything about truly calculated risks. I am an accomplished medical alchemist, and I know a dangerous, _bad_ plan when I hear one.” Reagan flipped his attention back to Roy, his all but aloof and carefree demeanor burned up with frustration. “Is that all you’ve got for us? Aren’t you supposed to be one of the greatest alchemists or something? Clearly, you’re still the small, insignificant Roy Mustang I remember. You couldn’t even transmute flowers for Riza.” Reagan scoffed, rolling his eyes, and in that moment, Roy snapped. 

“Actually, I am one of the greatest alchemists Amestris has to offer, a highly respected and decorated Colonel in the military, and if you recall, you were the one showed up at my office, groveled at my feet, begging me to come help _your_ country,” Roy growled in a low voice, not to one to be talked down to like an insolent child. Memories of days spent arguing in the Hawkeye residence flitted past his eyes, reminding him of why he hated Reagan so profoundly. “So this is the option we have for you, you can take it, or we can leave.” Roy stood his ground, fists clenched, glaring at Reagan with an immovable presence. Henri shifted a few paces closer to Roy’s side, physically showing exactly where she stood on this issue. She understood what was at stake here, and to Roy it was a wonder she wasn’t already in charge of the country.  
  
“Reagan, please don’t be so stubborn on this. Donbachi, this is our country, and our country- no, our people come first,” Henri pleaded, choking back frustrated tears that had pent up for too long. Reagan rolled his eyes, but his hard exterior was crumbling. Clearly his sister was a soft spot.

“It’s alright,” Roy patted her shoulder with a reassuring smile while her deep breaths became heavy sobs, but his harsh stare never left Reagan. “What do you say, Reagan?” He knew Roy was pushing his buttons at this point, but he was also well aware that he and Henri’s options were slim, and his country was slipping from his grasp with every passing moment he didn’t make a choice.  
  
“Fine, do what you must,” he sighed in defeat, “but I know I don’t agree with this idea, and you must report _every_ single detail along the way. And nothing will happen without my express permission.” Reagan punctuated his frustration, and stomped past Roy without another word. Henri sheepishly followed her brother muttering a small thank you before running back inside calling for Reagan to try and patch up the remnants of their conversations. That left Roy alone to steep in his thoughts in silence. Fighting with Reagan brought back the worst parts of Roy, and he hated that Reagan still knew exactly what to say and do to get under his skin. He slumped into the chair beside him, taking the fleeting seconds to have his temper come down. 

“It’s cold out here.” Riza spoke softly to not surprise and disturb Roy from his thoughts. She took a seat across from him, stayed silent, and let him take the space to marinate on the day. Of the many things he cherished about his relationship with his subordinate and dear friend, it was their thoughts and feelings left unspoken, but always understood. A half an hour passed, and Roy’s attitude had finally settled, but Riza’s amber eyes hadn’t left his.  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant?” Roy didn’t want to talk anymore tonight, it had been too long of a day with too many people and their unnecessary opinions. She softened her rigid expression and stretched out slightly. “I think it’s time to get some rest, Colonel.” He nodded in agreement, both headed for their separate but close sleeping arrangements, chatting lightly about tomorrow’s agenda.  
  
“Have a nice evening, Lieutenant, and thank you for sitting with me. You always know what not to say,” Roy chuckled, enjoying the sound of his own laughter returning along with his more relaxed disposition.  
  
“Of course, Colonel. It’s my pleasure,” she replied with a genuine smile that made his heart swell with joy. That smile could save souls, he concluded to himself.  
  
They both waived goodnight, but moments before Roy closed his door he heard his name called quietly. “Yes, Riza?”

“Don’t let Reagan fool you. I loved those flowers you transmuted when we were young. They were the best part of my days.” And with that, the door hinges creaked shut, and Roy was left in silence again, but this time with a pink tint creeping across his cheeks and a goofy grin that wouldn’t fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I updated a story without needing to wait months in between chapters, so I'm excited about that. I hope to try and keep updating this every few weeks. I don't often write from Roy's POV, but I'm finding it to be a fun time! I may switch POVs just to keep things lively, but this will be primarily from Roy's POV primarily.
> 
> What do y'all think of Reagan and Henrietta? Roy and Riza? The whole team? Tell me all the feelings. I love to hear them :)
> 
> The title is from Elliot Root - June, After Dark. It's an in your feels bop <3


End file.
